The instant invention relates generally to machines for putting screw caps onto containers and more specifically it relates to a cap disc clutch mechanism.
Numerous machines have been provided in prior art that are adapted to put screw caps onto containers using rotating cap tightening discs spinning in opposite directions on both the front and rear of the cap simultaneously. This can often create marring of the cap, excessive wear of the cap tightening discs themselves and thirdly and most importantly, an inconsistent tightening of caps from one container to another. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,177 is illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.